Stealing from a thief
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: Anzu robbed Bakura! He's chasing her all over town. Will he catch her? I suck at summaries so just read it. BakuraxAnzu
1. Hey that's mine!

Cat: Peoply like my stories but no one seems to review. (Sigh) I'm not all that sad though. Because I just read Yugi the short tenth grader. Once you read this you have to go check it out. It's on my fav's IT IS HILARIUS! I RECOMEND TO THOSE WHO JUST LOST THEIR FIC'S!

**Disclaimer: Chained and Torchered does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

Bakura sighed today was like any other day. His little brother Ryou was in the kitchen cooking and he was of somewhere that was not here.

He walked down the street and stopped at a male outfit shop. He walked inside and was attacked by atleast four salesmen.

"Sir. This'll look great on you..."

"I recomend this..."

"You'd look terrific with a little..."

"SHUTUP! ALL I WANT IS TO LOOK AROUND!" he shouted. The salesmen ran away and left him. He looked around for a while and saw an outfit he liked. It wasn't like him to shop but this outfit suited him. It was a black t-shirt with baggy black pants. Ok so it didn't suit him much, but he was still gonna buy it.

He walked to the counter.

"How can I help you sir?"

"I want to buy this."

"Alright, let's see..."

20 minutes later:

'This would've been easier if I just killed him.' thought Bakura.

"And here you are. I folded it, ironed it, washed it, ironed it again and folded it again. Come back again!"

'Yeah right.' thought Bakura while his eye twitched.

He walked out and decided to go home through the ally. While he walking he bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!" he said.

The person looked up. It was a young girl with blue eyes and short brown hair. (A/N: Guess who.)

"Why don't you?" she said glaring at him.

"I'm warning yoou girl."

"I'm warning _you_." then suddenly she pushed him and grabbed his bag and ran.

"Hey!" he shouted running after her. 'That girl will learn to never steal from a thief.' (A/N: Anzu and Bakura don't know each other yet, Ok?)

He chased hr for about an hour and they were out of Domino and now in Blake city. Bakura slipped on something and fell. Causing his clothes to tear up. (A/N: Fangirls may drool, since I already am.) All he left were his pants. Again someone bumped into him, this time it was a man. He was a wearing a grey jumper with black stripes, black pants, black shoes and a black hat. He also had a brown bag.

The man raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry to do this, actually I'm not." said Bakura and he jumped the man putting on the guys outfit. Just then a few people came and glared at him.

"There he is!"

"The thief!"

"Grab him!"

And before he knew it he was being chased by them. He ran untill he was hit by something, not looking where he was going and all.

"I'm sorry." said a boy with blonde hair.

Bakura guessed he was the person who hit him, the guy was on a bike. Now normally Bakura would've beat him to a pulp but he didn't have time being chased by an angry mob and all that.

He jumped on the back of the bike. "Go! Now!"

The blonde man blinked but started the motor-bike leaving the angry mob behind.

"Who are you anyway?" said the blonde haired boy.

"My name is Bakura."

"Hello Bakura, my name is Malik. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, whatever. You haven't seen a girl with brown hair and blue eyes have you?" asked Bakura.

"Hai. There she goes now." said Malik pointing to a girl they just passed.

Bakura's eyes widened. "STOP THE BIKE!"

Malik stopped and Bakura jumped of. Little did he know the angry mob hadn't given up their search for him. He saw the girl jump into a house through a window. He was about to follow when the angry mob came back. He gulped and jumped through the window, once he was in, he shut all the windows and doors. And looked around, He was in a dressing room. He smirked.

Outside:

"Open the door!"

"We know your in there!"

Bakura opened the door he had done a good job of disguising himself. Although he was hopeing for something else. He had long blonde hair and was wearing a blue dreass with a small ring attached to it.

"Hello." he said in a very girly voice.

The mob's eyes widened and a man came up to him.

"Sorry miss, we thought you were a thief. You haven't seen one with white hair now have yee?"

"I am sorry but no, I have not."

"Alright miss, and once again were sorry." and with that the man left.

Bakura sighed in relief and was about to walk away when a woman in a green dress grabbed him.

"We've been looking for you everywhere! Your on."

"But-" he was cut of when the woman pushed him on to some sort of stage. He squinted his eyes, there were way to much lights. Once he got his sight right his eyes widened. He was on stage and people were watching him!

XXXXXX

Cat: Dun, dun, dun, Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

Bakura: You dressed me up as a girl?

Cat: Yup.

Bakura: (Scowl) So am I gonna catch Anzu?

Cat: Maybe.

Bakura: Review so I can know whether I catch Anzu or not!

Cat: (Smirk) Or if Bakura will finish the play he's doing.

Bakura: I hate you.

Cat: That's Ok. Review!


	2. Princess Oath?

Cat: Wow! In two days? Five reviews? It could've been more but I accidently had the annonymose review thing disabled meaning that annonymouse reviewers couldn't review. (u.u) I'm sorry. I said all reviewers and now I have my foot in my mouth.

Bakura: (o.oU) Don't be so dramatic. It makes you sound like the pharaoh.

Cat: Ok.

**Demented Insane Spirit: Umm, yeah. It's me. Thanx for your review.**

**Ruby eyed girl: (confused) I think I'm doing something like that. But now... I'm not to sure. Please nomore help. My head hurts.**

**Punkey-Monkey: (Giggle) That's an odd name, I like it. And it is gonna be funny!**

**Mental Project: Bakura: I'm not but it's this idiots fic, not mine.**

**Kitsunegirl4ever: (O.o) Umm, one is enough. I don't mind if you bash Tea... much. Oh well. You were the first reviewer sooo you get a cookie!**

**DISCLAIMER: Chained and Torchered does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Last time:**

**"But-" he was cut of when the woman pushed him on to some sort of stage. He squinted his eyes, there were way to much lights. Once he got his sight right his eyes widened. He was on stage and people were watching him!**

XXXXXX

Bakura gulped. He didn't like crowds and this... this was the mother load!

"Aha! Princess of the Oath!"

Bakura raised an eyebrown and turned round to see and old very, very short man in a blue robe holding up a stick.

"Now you shall be devoured by the king of cultures!" the little man carried on.

Everyone looked at Bakura, he blinked. This was getting odd. He turned around and could see behind the curain the woman who got him here in the first place she signalling him.

"You line! Scream! You know? Aggghhh!" she whispered to him.

Bakura looked back at the audiance, he didn't have much choice did he?

"Aaaaaagggggghhhhhh." he said in a tiny girl voice.

The audiance blinked and the woman behind the curtain slapped her forehead.

"Ehm." said the little man in the blue robe and every ones eye were on him. "Like I was saying. Princess you shall now be devoured by the king of cultures!"

Bakura looked back at the woman.

"My fair prince will save me!" she whispered urgently.

"My... fair... prince... will... save... me." said Bakura through gritted teeth.

The little man pulled out his stick and held it up. "He shall be to late. I call upon the king of cultures!"

Then the floor behind the man rose up.

'Trap door.' thought Bakura unimpresed. But he was terrified by what came up. Well actually he only saw the top which looked like Yami's hair!

**Flashback:**

**"Gimme 'at!" shouted a five year old Bakura.**

**"Make us." said Jounouchi. A bully, the worst bully on the playground... next to Yami.**

**"Maybe he wants his lunch money to buy lunch?" asked Yugi trying to get his brother and his friends from picking on the new kid (Bakura).**

**Yami scowled. "Why Yugi? Do you actually care?"**

**Yugi gulped. His brother taught him that the only emothions ever to show were hate and anger.**

**"No." said Yugio flatly. "But that rich kid just walked out, maybe you should take his money. He has waay more."**

**Yami and his gang smirked and walked over to the little brown haired boy they refered to as the rich kid, having no Idea what they were getting them self into, because who was that rich kid? Seto Kaiba.**

**End flashback.**

Bakura never got his revenge because Yami and his friends were forced to move away, thanks to Seto's dad **(1)**, But now he could. He grabbed the old man's stick and jumped at the yami like fiqure, ofcourse forgetting that he was dressed like princess Oath. Then he started banging it over and over and over. Until it hit the ground.

The woman behind the cutain looked horrified and so did the man in the blue robe, but the audiance was cheering there hearts out.

Bakura looked down at the Yami like figure and his eyes widened. It was a man, a big man, with a pinapple and a few other things on his head.

Just then he spotted something, no someone in the crowd. Someone with blue eyes and a brown sack. 'That girl!' he ran after her.

**Inside:**

Marik, Malik's brother jumped down. "My fair princess I have come to save you!" he looked around and blinked. "Where'd she go?"

**Back to Bakura: **

The girl stopped at a train station and went inside. Bakura followed her in and looked around. There were tons of people, but where was that girl? His eyes landed on a train. He could see her through the window. He grinned, now that she was trapped she couldn't get out. He was about to go when a few kids came around him.

"Look it's the princess of Oath." said one of them.

"I want her hair!" shouted a girl and jumped up and pulled Bakura's wig of.

"I want her magic ring!" said another pulling of Bakura's ring on his dress.

"I want her dress." said another and she pulled of Bakura whole outfit (Leaving a riped up shirt and and normall pants (black)).

They gasped.

One of them walked up to Bakura. " 'Ey you ain' the princess!"

Bakura looked at the train. It was getting ready to leave! He looked back at the kids. "I gotta go!" he ran pas them and they screamed.

He was almost at the train and ran past a cop who was drinking cofee. As soon as the cop saw Bakura he spat out his cofee. "Hey you! You can't go around almost naked!" but Bakura paid no attention he was still chaing the train.

'Why amI doing this for an outfie?' he thought to himself while running. 'No. Not for an outfit! To show that girl who's boss!'

Meanwhile the cop took out his walkie talkie. "Calling all cars! Calling all cars! An almost naked man running around on platform seven! I repeat. An almost naked man running around on platform seven!"

XXXXX

**(1): In this fic, Seto has parents Ok?**

Cat: Bakura's gonna get chased by cops!

Bakura: Yeah, half naked.

All fangirls: (Faint)

Bakura: (grin) REVIEW!


	3. Mai and Serenity

Cat: (O.O) Oooh this fanfic is going places, in only one days, five reviews. (faints)

Bakura: (o.oU) Well I am almost nude, so they must like it.

**TeaG: (Bows) Thankyou, thankyou! I love you all!**

**Bishounen lover: Yeah I just checked it out. I saw Jo-ey-oh. HILARIUS! Thanks a ton! Your the best!**

**Kitsunegirl4ver: Yeah but five reviews in one day today! Thanx for your review.**

**ruby eyed girl: Eh hehehehe. Well you know the story. But this is waay different.**

**Mental project: Yeah Kaiba's probably is bigger, probably. Thanx for reviewing, you get a cookie!**

_**Disclaimer: Chained and Torchered does not own YGO.**_

XXX

**Last time: **

**Meanwhile the cop took out his walkie talkie. "Calling all cars! Calling all cars! An almost naked man running around on platform seven! I repeat. An almost naked man running around on platform seven!"**

**XXXXX**

'THE COPS? WHY? I HAVE A SHIRT AND PANTS RIGHT?' he ran past a few people and saw that they were dressed so that every inch (except hands and face) of their bodies were covered.

'Oh.'

Meanwhile:

"Hehehehehe. Stupid boy, he has no clue what he's getting himself into. Anzu will make him look like a fool and the, I shall take him." said a misterius fiqure.

"Honestly Mai, I'm getting worried about you.Your talking to your self, and you have the police in purple cloaks running around doing your bidding." said Serenity sighing.

(-.-U) "Serenity! Nobody is to know that we are evil! And are holding Anzu's parents hostage so that she'll bring Bakura here so I can marry him!"

(o.oU) "You know you just practicly shouted out the plan, right?" asked Serenity.

"Shutup and tell that brother of yours to come here, he owes me money and if he can't pay I shall throw him to the lions!"

(o.oU) "Mai, we don't have lions. Were poor."

"Agghh! NEVER SAY THE 'P' WORD IN MY PRESENCE!" shouted Mai angrily.

"Yes ma'am. But remember your end of the bargain. I get Duke Devlin."

Mai smirked. "Ofcourse." and then they both started cackling like the evil witches they are. (A/N: Well in my story anyway).

XX

Bakura ran for his life. The cops were right behind him and the train was in front. He jumped and grabbed the train leaving the cops in his dust.

"Hahahaha! Take that you purple cloak wearing freaks of nature!" shouted Bakura. 'Hold on. Why were police officers wearing purple cloaks? Oh well, this down _is_ wacked after all.'

He climbed up, not realzing that he was falling right into Mai's trap. He walked to the door and opened it. It was empty except for a woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

XX

Cat: Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.

Bakura: Is it Serenity?

Cat: Well no duh.

Bakura: Questions.

Cat: Ask away.

Bakura: 1) Purple cloaks? Does she have the Millenium rod? 2) Why does Serenity want Devlin? 3) Is Joey Mai crazy in this to? 4) Why does Mai want to marry me? Am I rich? 5) Why can't Mai stand the word poor. 6) Mai's holding Anzu's parents hostage? Is that why Anzu's working for her? That's it.

Cat: I'll answer in the next chapter.

Bakura: One more question.

Cat: What is it?

Bakura: Why was this so short?

Cat: I... ran out of Ideas for this chapter and mom wants help in the kitchen.

Bakura: Oh well. REVIEW!


	4. Kiss

Cat: (Grin)

YGO Cats: Uh oh!

Cat: Guess what?

YGO Cast: What?

Cat: (Giggle)

YGO Cast: (O.o)

**Kitsunegirl4ever: (-.-u) You seem to like cookie's alot. Well this time you get a chocolate bar.**

**Ruby eyed girl: Man that sooo pisses me off! Whoever banned your story let them be condemned to-**

**Bakura: Woman if you finish this sentence then your story will be banned.**

**Bishounen lover: (-.-) I didn't find it. But I found an awsome image of Bakura and Anzu, and I posted it to my home page. THANX! (Hugs you)**

**Sia Bakura: (;;) I have your respect? I've never had that before! (Sob) No! I promised myself I wouldn't c-cry! I'm respected! (Cries)**

**Inuyoukai-san: This is gonna take a while. First off:**

**ANSWER TO QUESTION! (Some of them):**

**1) I couldn't think of anything else soo Purple cloaks I stole from Marik. He still wants them back.**

**2) Why does Serenity want Devlin? Duke _is _Rich. And you'll find out why else Serenity wants him in the next chappie's.**

**3) Is Joey head over heels for Mai? Yes. **

**4) Why Mai wants Bakura? It'll be revealed soon.**

**5) Why can't Mai stand the word poor? It'll be answered in the next chappie's.**

**6) Mai's holding Anzu's parents hostage is that why Anzu's working for her? Yes.**

**7) Inuyoukai-san: Anzu's name I like the best soo that's why. (I don't like the other Japanese names much. There hard to spell (-.-U))**

_**Disclaimer: No way in heck does Cat own YGO.**_

XXXX

Bakura raised an eyebrow, why was a girl here alone?

'I shouldn't worry about that. I have to find my outfit.' he walked past the girl and she... GRABBED HIM?

"There. Is. No. Way. You. Can. Survive. Bakura." she sounded like a robot and her eyes were completely filled with sympathy but Bakura could tell it was fake.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"My mistress always gets what she wants Bakura, and she wants you."

"Your mistress? Who are you working for?"

But she didn't answer she just let go of his arm and walked to the end ofthe cart and...JUMPED OF?

Bakura gasped and ran to the end of the cart where the girl jumped of, but there was nothing thee. No body, no blood.

He gulped. 'What the heck was that? A witch?' he gulped. 'Her mistress wants me? Why?'

But the train stopped and he saw the girl which robbed him run right passed him.

"Hey stop!" he shouted.

A look of shock covered her features. "Your still following me?" she asked.

"Well no, duh! Why else would I be here?"

She smirked. "Catch me if you can!" and she ran away again.

"Not again!" shouted Bakura but he ran after her anyway.

He chased her all over the new town, which was more like a forest. 'There!' he thought seeing her stop. He ran over to her, it looked like she was deciding which way to go.

"Ha! I've got you!" he shouted. But he realized what a bad move it was since she heard him and ran left. "Darn!" he cursed and ran after her.

She obviously had no clue where she was, because her movements weren't so fast they actually seemed hesitant.

"Oh no!" she shouted as she came to a dead end. "I was supposed to go right!"

"I've got you now," said Bakura walking up to her.

She gulped. "What're you going to do to me?"

Bakura grinned. "Well first of all, where's my outfit?"

She looked at him strangely before laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Bakura, but she ignored him and laughed harder. Bakura asked a few more times but she kept laughing. 'Nobody laughes at me.' he walked to her and put his mouth on top of her's. That shut her up.

But he found that he coudn't stop. He nibbled her bottom lip causing her to gasp. He found this enjoyable.

Anzu on the other didn't like it. 'Mai's gonna hurt my parents when she finds out!" she pushed him off. "YOU WHITE HAIRED FREAK! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" she screamed and ran past him.

'Ok. What just happened?' Bakura asked himself. But when he heard footsteps he thought that girl had come back to apoligize. But he found out how wrong he was when a lady with blonde hair and violet eyes walked up to him.

Cat: (Sigh) There and it took me half-an-hour only.

Bakura: Hmmph.

Cat: The next one will be longer.

Bakura: (Hopefully) The kiss?

Cat: (-.-U) Nooo the chapter. The next ones the last one.

Bakura: ALRIGHT! REVIEW!


	5. Akefia's treasure

Cat: (O.O)  
Reviewers: Ahhh! (Attack Cat with tomato's)  
Cat: (-.-) I'm sorry!

Reviewers: You haven't updated in atleast a month!  
Cat: I know, I know. But It got soo confusing with all the questions was getting and all.  
Reviewers: DIE! (Chase Cat with torches)  
Bakura: (Smirk) These are my kind of people.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ygo! There. The disclaimer has been disclaimed! (O.O) Great. (--.--) Now I have to write a disclaimer for this disclaimer.**_

XXX

Bakura growled. Who the heck was this lady? I mean come on! He knew he was a babe magnet, but three girls in one day?

"Bakura!" she said sweetly.

(O.o) "Do I know you?" Bakura asked.

Mai smirked and walked so close to him that they were only about two inches apart.

"No. But I know you. And I know things about you that you don't even know."

"Ok, ok!" Bakura pushed her away making Mai fall on her butt. "Number one! Two words, breath mint! Number two! How would you know thing about me that I don't when I've never met you? And finally number three! Who the hell are you?"

Mai got up. "NUMBER ONE!" she screamed. "I DON'T HAVE BAD BREATH!"

'No kidding.' thought Bakura. 'You have _terrible _breath.'

Then she smirked again. "My name is Mai. I'm you new fiancea."

(x.x) "Listen lady. I have no clue who you are." Bakura walked upto her. "I just met you! And here you say your my fiancea? Ha! Noway! Now answer question number two!"

Mai frowned. "Alright. Ever heard of Akefia?"

Bakura nodded. "Yes. He was my great grandfather. A family legend."

"Exactly." Mai circled him like a tiger about to pounce on thier prey. "Do you know why?"

Bakura kept his eyes on her. "No. But I'm guessing your going to tell me?"

Mai laughed slightly. "That's right. You great grandfather had stumbled on a treasure."

Bakura's face twisted into a lok of disbelief. "Wouldn't that make me filthy rich?"

"Exactly. But you," she walked upto him. "_Need_ me."

Bakura took a step back this lady was getting _way _to close. "No I don't."

She closed her eyes for a secound. "Tell me sherlock. Do you even know where the treasure is?"

Bakura thought for a secound and frowned. "No I suppose not. But you don't either."

Mai smirked. "That's where your wrong."

Bakura's eyes widened. "If you know where this oh so wonderful treasure is, then why do you need me?"

Mai shook her head. "The curse only allows an Akefia to enter the cave."

"Cave?"

Mai grinned. "Are you in?"

Bakura thought for a secound. "And in return you want to marry me?"

"That's right. So?"

Bakura shrugged. Once he was filthy rich. He'd get a lawyer and have a divorce.

"Only one more thing."

"Yes?"

"No divorces."

Bakura growled. "Fine." Oh well once he was filthy rich it didn't matter who he married.

Mai snapped her fingers. "Anzu! Get over here and meet your partner."

"A PARTNER?" he screamed.

Mai nodded. Then the bushes ruffled and...

"You!" Bakura hissed pointing to the girl.

The girl frowned. "Mai-"

Mai smirked and held up a remote comtrol. "Anzu, Anzu, Anzu. Your parents are counting on you."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Wha-"

"Nothing important." The girl muttered and walked upto him. "I'm Anzu, your, err, partner." she extended her hand and Bakura glared at it.

"You stole MY stuff!"

"You have it back now!"

"That's not the point!"

"Well it's because I stol it you know about your great grandfather isn't it?"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" shouted Mai.

They stopped fighting and turned around from each other. Anzu blushed slightly he was cute if you stopped running away and looked properly, luckily for her Mai mistook it for anger.

"So, you start tomorrow. I have everything ready. Here's the map." she threw it to Anzu.

"Hey! How come she gets it?" asked Bakura.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Anzu knows where to put stuff. Now follow me. You'll be staying at my house."

Bakura shrugged and followed. All the while glaring at Anzu, he blushed slightly once or twice when their eyes met.

20 Minutes later:

(x.x) "What the heck is that?" Bakura pointed to a broken old house thingy.

"That's my house." and she walked inside.

'Gods, no wonder she wanted to marry me so bad.' He followed her in.

"Mai! I see yer back!" came a new york accent. Bakura's eyes widened. It had been over ten years but he knew that voice.

"Jounouchi!" he pointed to a blonde.

Jounouchi blinked. "Do I know ya' bub? 'Cause if I owe yer' money it was ma' twin broder. Not me."

(o.oU)

"It's me Bakura. The kid you used to pick on before Seto Kaiba kicked you out of school." Bakura reminded cracking his knuckles.

"Mai!" Anzu looked petrified. "Stop them!"

Mai glares at her. "You don't give the orders here Mazaki."

Jounouchi blinked and grinned then patted Bakura's back. "Bakura! How ya' doin' bud'? Man you grew some major muclse's!"

(o.oU) 'He acting like... were friends!'

Then Jounouchi frowned. "Ye' ain't the guy Mai's been talkin' about are yeh?"

"Actually he is." Mai said.

"Yeah." Bakura whispered in Jounouchi's ear. "But once we get married I'm gonna have a divorce. And you can have her then."

Jounouchi grinned. "Denks man." he whispered back.

"Hello Mai." came a girls voice.

'Not her to!'

Shizuka came in.

"Hello Shizuka." said Mai with a smile.

"Bakura." The girl nodded to him slightly smiling.

(O.O) "Ah! Now I see! This was all a trick to get me here!"

"That's right hun." said Mai. "Now get some sleep, you and Anzu are leaving first thing tomorrow morining."

XXX

Cat: (Grins) Yes I decided to write more. I think I'll do about twelve more chappie's! LOL

Bakura: (-.-;) Whatever.

Cat: REVIEWS! SEND ME REVIEWS! MUWAHAHAHA!

Bakura: (To Malik) She's update four stories today. She really misses Eve.

Malik: I know. She's normally to lazy to type.

Cat: (Trying not to cry when hearing 'Eve'.) Reviewz plz.


	6. Anzu's elf of sanity

CAT: I haven't updated this in like...

Bakura: Seven months.

CAT: Haaaai! Seven months! Seven months? (Face loses color) Oh damn.

Bakura: What? Can I sell more tomato's?

Sia Bakura: (Behind Cat; cracks knuckles)

CAT: (n.n;;) Hi, Sia Bakura, 'sup?

Sia Bakura: (Eye twitches) Seven months CAT... seven damn months.

CAT: (;.;) I need to use the bathroom. (Runs in the direction of the bathroom)

Sia Bakura: I'll follow you in there!

CAT: I'm going to BOYS bathroom!

Sia Bakura and Bakura: (O.o)

Cat don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

------

They'd left Mai and Shizuka almost an hour ago. It was dawn, the day after Mai's plan was proposed to Bakura.

Anzu glared annoyedly at Bakura.

He glared back.

"Oh love bi-irds! How thy si-ing!" sang Jounouchi, for the ten millionth time.

"Shut up Jounouchi." said Bakura.

"Shut up Bakura." said Anzu.

Bakura growled.

She growled back.

"Well, 'ere's our stop." said Jounouchi, jumping out out of the carriage, he handed the map to Anzu. "Now Anz', you be extra careful, okay?"

Stepping out with her small bag around her shoulders she gave Jounouchi a hug. "Don't worry Jou, I'll be fine."

"Try not ta murder Bakura either."

"Hey, I heard that!" said Bakura, comeing out as well, his arms crossed over his chest.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "You two have fun, see you soon!" with that he got back in to the carriage and drove off.

"You know what I don't get?" said Bakura, as he and Anzu started walking.

"Anything?" suggested Anzu.

"Very funny apricot. But really, we have all this super technology. Hoover boards, jet packs, air cars-"

"What's your point?" snapped Anzu, observing the map.

Bakura glared. "Why'd we come in a carriage?"

"We're under cover stupid."

"As...?"

"Husband and wife."

No reply.

Anzu stopped.

"What?" asked Bakura.

She pointed at a small man who was standing in the middle of the street, he had pink skin and blue eyes with long red hair.

A goblin perhaps?

Bakura looked again. "I don't see anything."

"How can you not see that little goblin?" asked Anzu incredulously.

Bakura tared at her and shook his head. "You on crack." he said matter-of-factly.

Anzu passed him and kneeled down to the 'goblin'. "Are you a goblin?"

"Nope." he said. "I'm Lucas. The elf of sanity."

"Sanity?" asked Anzu.

"Yeah," said Bakura. "As in, your losing yours!"

"Ssssh!" hissed Anzu. "I'm talking to my elf."

(P.P) "Okay..." Bakura watched as Anzu continued her conversation with thin air.

"So, continue."

"Well you see that moron over there?" Lucas pointed at Bakura.

"Yeah," nodded Anzu.

"Your gonna lose your sanity because of him and I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen."

"But won't I look stupid talking to an elf? And why can't other people see you?"

Bakura slapped his forehead. 'Ra, she's losing her mind and we haven't even been here for five minutes.'

"Well," began Lucas. "Your on heat."

Anzu jumped back. "WHAT? I don't feel like it!"

Bakura watched uninterestedly and began chaseing a butterly whilst wearing a blue thong. (**A/N: **Don't ask me how he got it, it's anime remember?)

"Well you won't, it's not going to affect you properly for another few hours. But he's the only guy around, see?" Lucas pointed at Bakura. "For a while."

"I can hold it." said Anzu determindly.

"No, no you can't. It's going to be intense." argued Lucas.

"My parents-"

"You'll go insane if you don't get him in your pants." finished Lucas.

(O.O;)

Anzu timidly turned to the white haired moron that was chaseing a blue butterfly with a net...

"NOO!"

Bakura fell to the ground as the floor under him started shaking violently. "DAMN IT WOMAN! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

A few minutes later:

Lucas had announced he was leaving Anzu for now to return to his kingdom in lolly-pop land, Anzu thanked him for his help and said good bye. He also said he'd come every once in a while to check up on them.

Bakura watched as Anzu glomped the air in happiness and surprisingly, the air glomped her back. Then she had hit it and told her to never grope her again.

Realising he was walking with a bomb, Bakura began the conversation lightly, though she seemed distant from him. 'Damn, what's wrong with her? She's acting weirder then usual.' "So, how was Lucas?"

"Fine. He told me to say hi and that you lacked imaination so you couldn't see him."

"... Oh, I see. So when is our stop?"

Anzu looked back at the map. "A few hours from now, at the village Baisa."

Bakura frowned, then suddenly decided to ask what he'd been wanting to for a while now. "Why's there a bomb in your back pack?"

"You think no one's after you grand papa's treasure?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. "In case you _don't _know," she continued, after seeing Bakura open his mouth in anger. "They are. Lots of people would _kill _for this map."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Like...?"

Anzu grimaced. "Like the Assasain Azra for one thing, the Grand Thief Jina and of course, who could ever forget Count Dracula's one and only descendent Akira?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Number one: Azra? She's in hideing."

"Therefore she could be anywhere." reasoned Anzu.

Bakura carried on. "Number two: Grand Thief Jina, huh? Well, my stealing skills are far ore advanced."

"_Yeah,_" said Anzu, smileing happily. "That's why I whooped your ass and snatched your clothes for _hours_ before you caught me. And that was the first time I've stolen anything since second base in mini league baseball."

Bakura, still not put down, went on. "And finally, Akira..."

"Yeah?"

"...Akira's..."

Anzu smirked. "Hai?"

Silence.

"Heh, I knew it." Anzu's smirk grew wider. "So even if we don't run in to Azra or Jina, we still gotta look out for Akira."

Bakura frowned.

"Well?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"That rhymes." he said, and quickened his pace.

Anzu smiled. What an interesting adventure this was going to be, especieally with Lucas around and her going on heat somehow.

-

Cat: XX

Sia Bakura: Perhaps I over did it?

Bakura: You slammed her with a frying pan ten times in the face... very hard, might I add.

Sia Bakura: Well atleast now, she'll update this quickly.

Bakura: Hai, want to do the honours?

Sia Bakura: (Smirks) REVIEW OR CAT WILL DIE A DEATH THAT INVOLVES FRYING PANS!


End file.
